Un an de douleur et de séparation
by Fustella
Summary: La bataille est terminée depuis un an. Kagome, depuis ce jour, a vécu séparée de ses amis qui la croient morte. Mais voilà que la situation réclame son retour... Comment tout cela va finir?


**One-shot :Un an de douleur et de séparation**

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé, depuis que nous nous sommes vus, Inuyasha…. Presque un an, maintenant…Me reconnaîtras-tu ?

Kagome se regardait dans l'eau d'une source claire en peignant ses longs cheveux d'ébène, qui désormais lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse, l'air triste. Un an…Un an maintenant que Naraku avait quitté ce monde. Mais un an également qu'elle n'avait plus revu ses compagnons de route…

Son regard se posa sur le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet droit, un bracelet maladroit fabriqué par une petite fille. Son regard s'adoucit puis se chargea de tristesse…. Rin. Rin, la petite Rin, compagne de ce puissant démon qu'était Sesshoumaru… Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ?

La jeune fille soupira et se contempla une dernière fois dans l'eau claire. Des cheveux relevés en queue haute, un yukata qui lui atteignait les genoux et les bras et les jambes écorchés de plaies diverses…Ah, elle avait fière allure, la prêtresse miko ! Elle avait tellement changé en une année…

De nouveau elle soupira, songeant à ses anciens compagnons…Et eux, comment se portaient-ils ? La croyaient - ils… morte, comme elle le craignait ?

Elle alla s'adosser à un arbre proche, les yeux fermés pour ne pas trahir son désespoir, son découragement…Comment en était-elle parvenue là ?

_Flash-back_

_Un an auparavant, Inuyasha et ses amis avaient combattu Naraku avec l'aide de Kikyô ainsi que celle de Koga et des siens. Durant le combat, elle avait réussi à reconstituer la perle mais ce fut à ce moment- là que les sbires de Naraku l'avaient attaquée. Ils avaient combattu…et elle avait vaincu. Mais par malheur, le château s'était écroulé et elle était restée prisonnière des flammes. Elle était gravement blessée, incapable de bouger…Un incendie se déclarait…et puis…le trou noir._

_Quand elle avait reprit conscience, elle se trouvait dans une belle chambre, dans un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle était endolorie, mais elle s'était levée….pour retomber de suite, retenue de justesse par un bras puissant. Elle avait levé les yeux…et à sa grande stupeur, elle avait reconnu Sesshoumaru, le demi-frère aîné d'Inuyasha…._

_Le Seigneur démon lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait assisté à la bataille entre Naraku et son frère, puis qu'il l'avait vue se battre. En voyant l'incendie, il avait comprit le danger, mais le feu était tel que personne ne pouvait espérer entrer ou même s'en approcher. Inuyasha continuait à se battre, inconscient du drame qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui…Il ignorait la présence de la jeune miko à l'intérieur du château en flammes. Lorsque Naraku fut vaincu, il la chercha partout avant de comprendre l'horreur de son sort…mais il était trop tard, le feu brûlait depuis trop longtemps pour espérer la revoir en vie…_

_Comment avait-elle pu survivre aux flammes ? Le seigneur youkai n'en était pas sûr, mais il était possible que le shikon no tama ait protégé du brasier celle qui l'avait tant protégée et qui avait fini par tisser avec la perle de tels liens qu'à présent elles n'étaient plus qu'un seul être…pour preuve, la perle avait disparu mais Kagome la sentait vibrer au fond de son cœur, où elle était venue se loger tout comme elle logeait autrefois dans son ventre…_

_Bref, elle avait été sauvée et Sesshoumaru, sentant la puissance dégagée par le Kekkaï ainsi créé, avait pu apercevoir le lieu où elle était…et il l'avait sortie des ruines fumantes alors que Naraku était mort depuis plus d'une journée…et qu'Inuyasha, fou de douleur et ne voulant pas y croire, avait quitté les lieux, cherchant en vain la trace de celle qu'il protégeait…_

_Et ensuite….Sesshoumaru l'avait conduite auprès de Rin et c'est là que Kikyô les avait retrouvés. Liée par l'âme à la jeune fille, elle avait cherché à sa manière la présence de sa réincarnation. Etrangement, Kikyô n'avait pas voulu récupérer son âme… Elle la lui rendit, au contraire, puisqu'elle se contenta non seulement de la soigner mais aussi d'entrer en contact avec l'âme de Kagome pour la faire revenir à eux._

_La jeune fille ne se réveilla pourtant pas, ses blessures étant trop importantes. Le youkai, par cette même force mystérieuse qui l'avait poussé à lui venir en aide, l'emmena dans son château, où Kikyô venait la voir dès qu'elle le pouvait…_

_Fin Flash-back_

Depuis, durant toute une année, Kagome vécut là-bas, en retrait, pour se soigner et s'entraîner. Entourée de Rin, qui s'était auto-proclamée « demoiselle de compagnie », de Jaken qui avait fini par l'apprécier, de Sesshoumaru qu'elle avait conquis et qu'elle aimait comme son propre frère, et de Kikyô qui venait lui parler de l'extérieur, Kagome reprenait peu à peu des forces, ses cicatrices restant les seules traces de son terrible combat…

Elle savait qu'Inuyasha et les autres ignoraient la vérité, mais elle pensait que cela valait mieux pour tous : Miroku avait Sango, Shippo avait avec eux une famille et Inuyasha…avait Kikyô…

Elle, dès son rétablissement complet, aurait du retourner chez elle, parmi les siens, dans son époque…Enfermée dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien…Sa famille, prévenue au travers de rêves, attendait son retour…Même s'ils pouvaient se voir en songe…ce n'était pas pareil. Oui, elle aurait du rentrer…Seulement rien de tout cela ne s'était produit comme prévu…

_Flash-back_

_Il y avait une semaine, Kikyô était arrivée, bouleversée comme on ne l'avait jamais vue. Le bruit courait que Totosaï avait créé avec les crocs d'Inutaïsho, en plus des deux épées, un médaillon aux pouvoirs inconnus, et que quelqu'un s'en était emparé sans en être le véritable maître, ce qui engendrait chaos et désolation sur son passage !_

_Sesshoumaru ne pouvant malheureusement intervenir à cause de l'arrivée sur ses terres de tribus ennemies qui s'étaient alliées pour le vaincre, Kagome avait prit la décision d'y aller. Et malgré l'hésitation marquée du démon, Kikyô et elles avaient eu raison de ses doutes et étaient parties, beaucoup plus complices qu'autrefois…_

_Fin Flash-back_

Kikyô…Kagome leva la tête vers le ciel teinté d'orange annonçant la nuit…Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mouillant à nouveau les sillons humides tracés sur ses joues…Ces larmes de douleur, la jeune fille les avait versées sans relâche depuis deux jours entiers. Kikyô…était morte. Durant un combat elle s'était interposée entre un monstre et elle. Et elle s'était éteinte, comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, dans les bras de celle que tendrement elle nommait Imouto…petite sœur…Depuis, son esprit accompagnait en silence la jeune fille solitaire, qui transportait avec elle l'urne funéraire de celle qui avait été un temps sa sœur…

- Et maintenant ? Que dois-je faire ? Où aller ? Oh, Kami, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi !

Elle serrait le collier que Kikyô lui avait un jour offert, un collier dont l'ancienne miko possédait la réplique et qui était parti en fumée avec sa dépouille…Et tandis que la jeune femme de maintenant dix-huit ans se désolait, une image se forma à ses côtés…puis deux autres…Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête…elle les vit…

- I…Izaïyo ?….Inutaïsho ?….K….Ki….KIKYÔ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Imouto…N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seule…Nous sommes toujours là, même si tu ne nous vois pas…

- Kagome…Ecoute ton cœur, il te guidera vers Inuyasha et ses amis…Tu es une miko, à toi de faire honneur au don qui est le tien…

- Tu as l'affection de mes deux fils, tu les as transformés…Alors ne me dis pas que celle qui a réussi ce que l'on croyait impossible baisse les bras ?

Kagome sourit légèrement à ces fantômes…Non, elle ne devait pas abandonner…Pas alors qu'on avait besoin d'elle et qu'on le lui disait…

- Vous avez raison…Je retrouverai le maître véritable du médaillon et je lui rendrai son bien…

- Mais c'est déjà fait, ma chère…tu l'as déjà trouvé…

- Hein ?

La jeune fille releva la tête pour croiser les regards amusés et attendris de ses interlocuteurs… Et Inutaïsho lui révéla alors LE SECRET DU MEDAILLON…

Lorsque, deux jours plus tard, elle arriva en vue du village d'Edo, une odeur de brûlé la prit à la gorge. Comprenant soudain l'ampleur du désastre, elle courut en haut d'un promontoire qui dominait le village. Il était attaqué. Attaqué par une bande de démons dirigée par un démon à l'apparence humaine… Moro, c'était le nom que lui donnait Inutaïsho… A son cou pendait le fameux médaillon aux multiples pouvoirs, notamment celui de contrôler les esprits mais aussi, et c'était bien là le pire, celui de contrôler les deux sabres légendaires à sa guise, selon les dires du inuyoukaï….

En bas, à quelques mètres d'elle, Inuyasha et les siens combattaient cet être assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir…

Elle mit l'urne en sécurité, prépara arc et flèches, et dévala le sentier qui menait au village dont les habitants s'enfuyaient, évacués par la vieille Kaede. Sans un mot, elle se glissa dans le village, se débarrassa de plusieurs démons d'une seule flèche afin de les paralyser sans pour autant les tuer et atteignit enfin le lieu du combat. Moro regardait combattre ses esclaves avec un sourire moqueur. Le soir tombait…Cette nuit, la lune ne se lèverait pas et Inuyasha redeviendrait humain…

Puisant une force nouvelle à cette pensée, elle décocha une flèche purificatrice capable d'annuler le sort sur un démon qui allait tuer Sango. Et ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait…Démons ou humains, chacun resta interdit en voyant cette flèche venue de nulle part…Lorsque Moro demanda qui était le coupable, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa cachette. Avec la fumée qui l'entourait et cachait son visage, l'atmosphère était parfaite…

- Qui croyez-vous que je sois ?

- Une future morte, imbécile ! Va-t'en !

- Tu n'es pas en position de me répondre, mon cher Inuyasha…Débarrasse-toi de celui qui te mord depuis tout à l'heure, ensuite on parlera, ok ? Oh, dis-moi, Moro, c'est facile d'envoyer les autres faire le sale boulot à sa place en les contrôlant…Descend de ce toit, tu veux, il faut qu'on discute…

Kagome était méconnaissable….Son regard était aussi froid que celui de Sesshoumaru et son ton était aussi moqueur et ironique que celui du taïyoukaï, celui de Kikyô ou même celui d' Inuyasha. Moro, furieux de voir que cette humaine non seulement n'avait pas peur mais en plus se moquait de lui, s'élança vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais Kagome l'esquiva…Habituée à éviter Sesshoumaru, elle avait une rapidité équivalente à ce dernier, ce qui était rare pour une humaine. Dans le feu de l'action, elle délivra Inuyasha du démon qui le blessait et en profita pour désensorceler et assommer celui qui voulait s'attaquer à Miroku par derrière. En voyant cela, Moro sentit sa fureur augmenter et repartit plus rapidement à l'attaque. De nouveau, la jeune fille l'anticipa et réussit à le blesser à l'aide d'un poignard offert par Sesshoumaru.

- Co...comment ?

- J'ai eu un bon professeur…mais fini de jouer…

Elle banda son arc et sa flèche désarma le démon en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle détruisit aussitôt son arme tandis que les autres combattaient à nouveau les démons, non sans observer le combat du coin de l'œil. Elle pointa alors son arc vers Moro, désarmé et complètement perdu.

- Je n'aime pas les manipulateurs dans ton genre….Quelle punition te donner… ?

- Cesse de parler, et AGIS, ma chère !

La voix de Sesshoumaru, amusée quoique glaciale, fit sursauter Inuyasha. Le seigneur Youkaï apparut, un sourire en coin, sourire réservé aux adversaires condamnés….Kagome ne chercha pas à comprendre et sourit.

- A tes ordres !

Aussitôt, la jeune fille transperça Moro d'une flèche purificatrice…Le démon mourut sans un bruit, les yeux fixés sur Sesshoumaru et le jeune archer. A cette vue, tous les autres démons, désensorcelés, s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste car Sesshoumaru était craint de beaucoup. Kagome, chancelante, s'avança vers lui :

- Que fais-tu ici, Sess' ?

- Je venais voir comment tu t'en sortais. Ca va ?

- Oui….Et…Et tes terres ?

- Ce n'était que du menu fretin…Tu es sûre d'aller bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète… pas…Du repos, et tout ira bien…

- Si tu le dis. Malheureusement je dois partir, il me reste des choses à régler à l'Ouest. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Kagome refusa, elle aussi avait des tâches à accomplir… Comprenant son choix, le démon partit, non sans avoir vérifié que son frère était entier et murmuré en passant à ses côtés :

- Je te la confie, prends-en soin…mon frère…

Le hanyo, éberlué, ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui tomba à genoux dès que Sesshoumaru eut disparu de sa vision. Sango, Shippo et Miroku accoururent vers elle tandis que le demi-démon observait la scène. Sur elle se mélangeaient l'odeur du sang, de la cendre, de la boue mais aussi des démons…et un parfum plus subtil qui lui disait quelque chose…L'inconnue se releva vite cependant et les remercia de leur compassion.

- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas déployé une telle puissance spirituelle, alors ça fatigue…Mais je vais mieux, merci….

- Non, c'est nous qui devons vous remercier, jeune fille…Vous nous avez sauvés…Quel est votre nom ?

Kagome sursauta à la question de Miroku. Ils ne la reconnaissaient donc pas….

- Peu importe mon nom, houshi-sama…puisque pour beaucoup je n'existe plus….

- Hein ? Vous n'existez plus ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Simplement qu'elle a été rejetée par les siens, Miroku…

- Ah…tu dois avoir raison, Sango…Alors permettez- nous d'être les vôtres, belle jeune dame…Voulez-vous me combler et devenir…

- NON MERCI ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !

- D'accord avec vous ! **_(Paf !)_**

Sango se détourna de Miroku, dont la joue rouge conservait la trace de ses doigts, pour observer la nouvelle venue. Elle avait réagi avant la proposition perverse du jeune homme, ce n'était pas banal…Et puis, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un…

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ses anciens compagnons avant de reprendre sa route, Sango constata des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle serrait dans sa main le médaillon de Moro avec une émotion mal dissimulée…Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Kagome sut que Sango l'avait reconnue. Elles se sourirent et Kagome déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence, ce qui était inutile vu que la Tajiya restait sans voix, stupéfaite devant un tel miracle. Inuyasha ne lui adressa aucun regard, juste une remarque méprisante comme quoi ils s'en seraient sortis sans son aide.

- Mais oui, mais oui…ça se voyait, bien sûr…

Sango eut un rire étouffé : elle n'avait pas changé, elle était à peine plus amusée ou moqueuse qu'autrefois.

- Mais oui…Tu ne me connais pas, mais je suis très fort ! pas besoin de l'aide d'une….

- ….simple humaine et gêne inutile…pffft… Je sais que vous êtes tous très puissants ! Sans ça, vous n'auriez pas vaincu Naraku ! Pas vrai….Inuyasha ?

Les regards surpris des garçons furent tels que Sango éclata de rire. Ils étaient tellement hagards qu'ils avaient un air de zombies !

Kagome soupira et quitta le village, aussitôt suivie par Sango qui essuyait des larmes de fou-rire. Celle-ci demanda aux garçons toujours abasourdis de l'attendre et elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Une fois hors de vue, les retrouvailles entre les deux jeunes femmes furent émouvantes et chaleureuses…Cela faisait si longtemps !

Après être retournées chercher l'urne et ses bagages, elles allèrent vers la rivière afin que Sango enlève tout ce sang et cette boue et que Kagome puisse quitter cette crasse qui la couvrait depuis son départ de l'Ouest. En voyant les cicatrices qui couvraient le corps de la jeune miko, la Tajiya ne put s'empêcher de la questionner. Vidant son sac, Kagome lui révéla son histoire : comment elle avait survécu, le rôle de Kikyô, celui de Sesshoumaru,…Elle lui expliqua les raisons de son mensonges et celles de son retour. Elle lui parla aussi de la mort de Kikyô et termina en lui expliquant le « pourquoi » de l'attaque du village : le Tessaïga… Elle rougissait parfois, pleurant souvent…Lorsqu'elle se tut, Sango la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler/

- Chuuuut, Kagome….Merci de t'être confiée…Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, nous ne t'en voudrons jamais pour ça…

- Mais tu sais, Sango…Le pire…

- Oui ?

- C'est que je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi !

Cette fois, elle éclata en sanglots…Soudain, quatre silhouettes lumineuses leur apparurent…Les parent d'Inuyasha et Kikyô se tenaient là, entourant une miko guerrière : Midoriko….

Devant leur surprise, elle sourit et leur révéla que Kagome n'avait pas à rentrer chez elle…Elle devait vivre dans cette époque car tel étai son destin, telle était sa place… Elle leur parla un peu puis les ombres disparurent tandis que Kagome en pleurait de joie…

Quelques mètres plus haut, les trois garçons avaient tout entendu. Kagome ressentit leur présence et tourna son regard embué vers eux. Ni elle, ni même Sango ne prirent garde à la situation, trop heureuses de la tournures des évènements…C'est alors que Kagome et Inuyasha se regardèrent….Tant de choses se lisaient dans leurs yeux qu'aucun mot n'était plus nécessaire…

Et tandis que Miroku, très joyeux, descendait rejoindre Sango qui ne prit même pas garde à sa nudité et se jeta dans les bras du moine très gêné, Inuyasha rejoignit Kagome immobile dans l'eau, la couvrit de son haori et la serra dans ses bras, plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais serré personne… Les deux amoureux, enfin réunis, s'embrassèrent alors tendrement, laissant les explications à plus tard….

Sur la berge, Miroku recouvrit affectueusement le corps nu de la chasseuse de démon si émie d'un drap qui se trouvait à proximité. Ses gestes si doux, si tendres et pourtant si maladroits touchèrent la tajiya à tel point qu'elle en perdit toute timidité…Elle le serra alors contre lui avec un regard empli d'amour pour le jeune homme…

- Je t'aime, Miroku…

- Eh ?...Tu…tu…Oh, Sango, si tu savais à quel point je…je…

- Ne dis rien…

Elle s'empara des lèvres du jeune prêtre qui se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil…

Et la nuit sans lune qui suivit contempla alors deux couples réunis, heureux de ce bonheur tout neuf né avec le retour de Kagome…Shippo, les yeux emplis d'étoiles, voyait son rêve se réaliser : Kagome et son compagnon l'avaient adopté….Et en dehors de la hutte, hors du village, sous l'arbre du temps, les quatre silhouettes réapparurent un instant pour contempler leur œuvre… Même après leur disparition, leur dernier message retentissait toujours dans l'esprit de Kagome :

- Vis heureuse, jeune miko…Tu es la gardienne du Shikon no tama, la protectice du village…Et pour t'aider tu pourra compter non seulement sur tes compagnons mais aussi sur les âmes de tous ceux à qui tu as réussi à apporter la paix…Ainsi que sur le médaillon que j'ai fait forger par Totosaï pour celle qui saura aimer les humains et les démons , celle qui porte l'équilibre…et c'est toi…Kagome….

**Fin ?**

« Un jour, Imouto, tu verra que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille…Il y a des hauts, des bas mais si tu comptes sur ceux qui te sont chers et que tu comprends leurs sacrifices les plus durs, si tu peux avancer en conservant dans ton cœur cet équilibre entre ton côté sombre et ton côté lumineux, alors aucun obstacle ne sera pour toi infranchissable…Garde cet noblesse d'âme qui est tienne en ton cœur et n'oublie pas que nous serons toujours là… avec toi… »


End file.
